


Day 9 - Snowman

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Snow, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “What do you mean your snowman is better? Mine is based on Keanu fucking Reeves!” Tony exclaims and Clint just shrugs, attempting to look as smug as he can.





	Day 9 - Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> im so not happy with this but ik i cant do better so here it is

“What do you mean your snowman is better? Mine is based on Keanu fucking Reeves!” Tony exclaims and Clint just shrugs, attempting to look as smug as he can.

“I’m just better than you, Stark,” he smirks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. If he’s being honest, Tony’s snowman is probably better, but he’s not about to back down.

“Fight me,” Tony tells him, raising his eyebrows and pouting. It’s a cute face.

“With or without the suit? I mean, I can beat you either way, but I don’t want it to be that easy,” he says and Tony baulks. He’s so dramatic.

“You wish, birdbrain,” Tony says and he looks just about ready to knock over Clint’s admittedly inferior snowman, or maybe just throw a snowball at him. “You’re a knockoff Legolas, and you know it.”

“You want to go, Stark?” he asks, taking a step towards Tony and his pretty cool snowman. He’s not sure how you can actually make a snowman look like Keanu Reeves, but Tony has managed it. Apparently, he’s just as talented with snowmen as he is with machines whilst Clint’s looks like it was made by a deeply average fourth grader.

“Do you?” Tony asks, his eyebrows practically flying off of his forehead at this point. “We both know I can kick your ass.”

“Fuck you,” Clint spits out, trying his hardest not to laugh at the pouty look on Tony’s face. It’s adorable.

“Gladly,” Tony says, winking at Clint.

He only lets his eyes widen a little before he manages to come up with a response, “As if you could handle-” he pauses to motion at himself, “- _this_.”

“Hey, you were offering,” Tony smirks and shrugs. God, he looks so smug and cute. 

So maybe Clint is a little head over heels for Tony and really should learn how to stop himself from blushing. Before he can respond with some more pseudo-flirting, Nat’s voice interrupts him, “Do you ever stop flirting? We have a press conference in twenty minutes.”

He blushes even redder and avoids looking up to where Nat’s voice came from. Tony just raises an eyebrow at him and winks before heading into the compound, leaving Clint with nothing but his footprints in the snow and the butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
